This application relates to cargo handling apparatus and more particularly to a spreader assembly for handling cargo containers.
One type of apparatus for handling cargo containers is a gantry-type crane. Containers are suspended from the crane by means of a spreader assembly which generally comprises a frame in a pair of arms. A pair of coupling members at the end of each arm is adapted to engage mating recepticles in the upper corners of the container for releasably coupling the spreader to the container. While such containers generally have standard widths, they are provided in a variety of lengths. As a result, the arms of the spreader assembly are preferably adjustable longitudinally relative to the frame for being coupled to different sized containers. For reasons of stability, it is desirable that the arms extend the same distance from the frame when supporting a cargo container.